


Forgotten

by FunWithValves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithValves/pseuds/FunWithValves
Summary: Forgotten, she knew the meaning of the word.Of course she did. The word had always described her very existence.She had thought that had finally changed.Apparently not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Forgotten

It was gradual.  
At the beginning she hadn’t noticed that they were slowly abandoning her. But over time, she noticed. Her invitations were turned down. She was forgotten amongst the group, when they remembered to invite her out, no longer being considered for planetary excursions. She was being thrown away; left behind, forgotten.  
Did anyone even remember who she was anymore? She was overlooked everywhere she turned. Like she had become invisible, had faded from memory.  
No one included her in conversations, nobody looked at her, and no one noticed her sudden absence. 

She sat at the edge of the observation deck, staring out into the inky blackness of space, contemplating the change in her life, why the change had occurred in the first place. Where had she gone wrong? What had she done to lose all that she had? Why did she remain here if she was not wanted?

She had joined the quest hoping to gain a purpose, as well as friends. But her life remained empty. She had gained those things, only to inexplicably lose it all. She had no one that cared for her, nobody that noticed. Why bother staying? She didn’t know why she was still here, let alone still alive.  
She wasn’t wanted here, on Cybertron. Anywhere. So why did she continue to live?  
Why?

“My life was supposed to change, supposed to get better. It’s only gotten worse.” She wrapped her arms around herself, liquid slowly beginning to pour down her face and drip onto her thighs. The recent self made wounds still bled, pooling underneath her. “Why do i bother anymore?” 

She curled up on herself, clenching her teeth tightly, in a vain attempt to lessen the despair lancing through her being. She cried for what felt like hours, her emotions draining with her tears.

Finally the tears stopped, tear tracks marking her face. She felt numb, as empty as the vacuum of space surrounding her. As she unfurled her body she looked out into the vastness of space, and had a singular, destructive, simple thought. 

“I’ll end it”.


End file.
